Bon Anniversaire, Petra
by Petra Kindness Ral
Summary: Special for Petra Birthday Dec 14 telat Cover Credit to me.


**Special for Petra Ral Birthday!**

* * *

**"_Bon Anniversaire, Petra"_**

* * *

_Ulang tahun, bagimu Ulang tahun itu seperti apa?_

_Hari kelahiranmu yang diingat sepanjang tahun, mungkin sampai dirayakan? Bertambah umur bertambah tua menandakan kamu sudah tumbuh kian makin besar._

_Dewasa? Tidak... tidak dewasa itu adalah sifat bukanlah kata yang cocok saat umurmu bertambah._

_Lalu apa hadiah yang kau paling inginkan saat kau berulang tahun?_

**_Kalau aku sih—_**

**_Ucapan dari Levi Heichou..._**

* * *

Di balik ruangan kayu yang mungkin hanya 5x5 kita dapat melihat seseorang tengah gundah, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya diapit oleh kedua lengannya. Helaan napas terdengar darinya, entah gelisah atau lagi galau(?) lagi ngetren diantara prajurit-prajurit pasukan pengintai tersebut.

"Lalala~" kita mendengar lantunan senandung dari seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ruangan disana.

Pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka memperlihatkan sosok berkacamata dengan matanya yang berseri-seri itu sudah biasa sih, tapi jika dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dia selalu saja menunjukkan wajah itu— mengerikan, memang benar. Tapi orang yang dari tadi terkulai lemas di meja di ruangan rapat yang sepi tiada orang sama sekali mengabaikan orang yang berada didepan pintu yang tengah menyeringai lebar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya—

"Petra—!"

Hanji berteriak dengan riang di dekat bukan disamping Petra— di telinganya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

8 detik

9 detik

10 detik

"Oh— Hanji-san? Anda mengagetkan saya..."

Petra membuka suara dengan posisi yang sama walau dia bilang dia kaget— nada suaranya berkata lain.

"Hahaha! Kau kenapa, Petra?" Tawa Hanji mengelegar lagi di ruangan sepi itu, "—tidak ada kerjaan ya?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil kursi untuk duduk.

"Entahlah, saya sedang tidak bersemangat..." Petra menjawab seadanya.

"Hmm, bukannya besok kau berulang tahun? 14 desember, kan?"

"Ya begitulah, Hanji-san. Terima kasih sudah ingat."

"Tidak masalah, huh... hari ini sangat dingin."

"Ehehe, menurut Hanji-san apa semua orang ingat?"

"Haha, kurasa semuanya akan ingat kok, kau orang yang baik— "

"—Tapi saya kurang yakin dengan satu orang— dia tidak mungkin menganggap saya penting. Ugh... kenapa saya malah berharap perhatian dari orang yang tak memperhatikanku—dia bahkan membuatku terus-terusan seperti ini—kejamnya."

Hanji hanya melongo mendengar curahan hati Petra barusan,"Tapi masih banyak yang memperhatikanmu kok—"

"—Saya juga mau dia melihat saya Hanji-san— ah maaf curhat yang tidak penting seperti ini— saya permisi dulu mau memasak, sudah sore, ah kalau dingin minum kopi saja."

"Oke, oke."

Hanji hanya melihat punggung Petra yang menjauh dengan memperlihatkan senyuman, entah senyuman apa itu—

* * *

Diluar tengah jatuhnya gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang tengah menutupi bumi, menyisakan keindahan disana tapi seseorang tidak terpengaruh oleh kecantikan salju itu sendiri.

Tak tak tak

Terdengar suara alunan lembut dari pisau yang dipegang gadis yang memiliki rambut oranye keemasan ini, gadis ini tengah memotong – motong kentang membentuk pola bentuk kotak.

"Jangan mengorbankan temanmu sendiri!"

Tak.

Petra mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi kotoran titan, aku tidak peduli!"

Tak.

Disudut mata Petra membentuk sebuah butiran yang siap jatuh.

"Tapi—Titan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kotoran—"

Tak.

Air mata Petra mulai meleleh.

_Aku cemburu saat itu—_

_Cemburu—_

_Ketika kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Hanji._

_Cemburu—_

_Ketika kalian begitu dekat._

_Juga cemburu—_

_Saat kau bilang tak perduli—_

_Namun sorot matamu berkata lain—_

_Aku cuma bisa menunjukkan sorot muka kecewa—juga cemburu saat—_

_Melihat kalian berdua—_

_Apa benar kau tidak perduli?_

_Atau memang benar kau perduli?_

Cras!

"Aww." Petra memegangi jempolnya yang berdarah, matanya rabun diakibatkan masih bergelinangan butiran-butiran bening yang masih terus saja jatuh.

"Heichou— apa kau juga memperhatikanku?"

Gumamnya pelan, kepulan asap kecil terlihat keluar.

"Petra-san ini, saya sudah ambilkan wortel— Petra-san kenapa? Kenapa menangis—"

"M-Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa,Eren. Mana wortelnya? Sini biar aku potong." Petra berbohong— sambil menyeka air matanya— memasang senyum paksa kepada Eren mengabaikan jempolnya yang teriris kecil namun tetap mengeluarkan darah.

Segera Petra mencuci tangannya juga jempolnya tadi yang cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah, agak perih memang. Namun dia harus segera menyelesaikan memasaknya hari ini—

* * *

"Ugh, sup hari ini terasa kurang bumbu ya." Ceplos Jean setelah meminum sedikit supnya langsung mengomentari dengan suara lumayan keras.

"—Un, aku juga merasa begitu— memang yang biasa membuatnya sedang sakit ya makanya digantikan orang dan berbeda banget dari biasanya." Kini Sasha ikut berkicau eh berbicara maksudnya.

Eren langsung meminum sup yang didekatnya, benar. Rasanya berbeda— rasanya hambar. Padahal biasanya selalu Petra-san yang memasaknya kenapa bisa berbeda—

Well, seketika seluruh orang yang di ruangan makan tadi— melirik Petra.

Semua orang tau Petra yang memasak—

So, apa mereka mau komplain?

Baru saja Jean mau membuka suara—

Sosok Petra berlari dari ruang makan—

Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala semua orang.

Krek.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka memperlihat Levi yang dengan muka datar— berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong— sebelah Erwin juga Hanji.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Tumben tak ada suara orang-orang gila lagi?"

Mengingat biasanya walau ada Levi—sekalipun ruangan tersebut luar biasa berisiknya—

"Gulp. Gulp. Fuah, ada suatu masalah Levi. Kau terlambat."Hanji membuka suara setelah meminum sup miliknya.

"Hmm, memang hambar." Ucap Hanji lagi.

"Levi, coba kau minum sup itu." Perintah Erwin.

Satu tegukan sup ditelan Levi, setelah menaruh mangkok yang masih berisi itu di atas meja,

"Hambar. Mana Petra?"

Iris abu Levi melirik tempat Petra dan tim yang dipimpinnya duduk kini cuma ada Auruo, Erd dan Gunther saja.

"Ck, kenapa dengan Petra itu?" Auruo mencibir ya mengikuti cara bicara Levi walau sama sekali tak bisa dibilang mirip.

"Hm, entahlah." Kini Gunther membuka suara sambil memakan roti miliknya.

"Biasanya rasa masakan itu tergantung keadaan hati sang pembuat." Erd mulai membuka teorinya—

Walau berjarak dua meja dari Levi, Levi dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Petra sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya—

"Kau dengar itu Levi— tergantung keadaan hati katanya kurasa Petra lagi ada masalah, memang iya sih tadi sore saat sebelum dia memasak—dia kelihatan sedang sedih."

Hanji bicara kemudian menghabiskan supnya, lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke Erwin dan Levi juga semua orang "—Bye! Aku sudah selesai makan—aku ada kerjaan haha!"

Levi hanya melirik datar ke arah mangkok sup Hanji sudah kosong— ternyata mata empat orangnya—karena hari ini dingin, bodoh kalau tidak meminum sup—

Orang-orang yang disana hendak meninggalkan ruangan— namun ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Teman-teman bukannya seharusnya kita menghargai sup yang sudah dibuat Petra-san? Walau agak berbeda dari biasanya tapi tetap saja—"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menghabiskan sup milikku, Eren!"

"Kau—Jean ternyata cerewet dalam makanan huh— tidak kusangka."

"Lalu kalau aku cerewet, masalah?"

"TENTU SAJA MASALAH BODOH. HARGAIN MAKANAN. MASIH MENDING KITA BISA MAKAN DENGAN KENYANG."

Kemarahan Eren sudah puncaknya kepada Jean, Jean meraih kerah Eren dengan tatapan saling ingin memakan satu sama lain, kepulan asap keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Sudah, sudah Eren. Jean. Jangan berkelahi."

Armin mencoba menengahi mereka berdua.

"Eren benar." Kini Suara Mikasa terdengar.

Ketegangan terjadi di ruang makan itu, semuanya melirik ke arah Jean dan Eren yang tengah melempar tatapan membunuh. Sepertinya akan ada perang berdarah. Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit jika menyangkut Jean juga Eren tersebut.

Eren benci dengan sikap Jean yang asal ceplas ceplos itu, Jean benci dengan Eren yang sok tau dan mengatur semua.

"MEMANG SIAPA KAU!?"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

DUK!

"Kalian. Habiskan. Sup. Itu. Sekarang. Kalau. Tidak. Kalian. Sudah. Tau."

Ucap Levi dengan setiap penekanan di tiap kalimat setelah melayangkan fabulous kicknya dengan mulus ke pantat Eren juga Jean.

Semua disana ketakutan dan segera menghabiskan sup yang sempat mereka ingin tinggalkan. Yeah, takut apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tak menghabiskannya— kata-kata Levi itu adalah hukum yang harus dipatuhi—pasti.

* * *

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Petra."

Tidak ada jawaban, Hanji yang tengah mengetuk pintu mematung sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

"Well, Petra kau tidak seharusnya memperdulikan komentar-komentar orang itu—lagipula kau selalu memasak untuk kami— harusnya kami menghargai setiap masakanmu."

Hanji menghela napas.

"Aku tak bisa memasak, lain kali bisa kau mengajariku memasak? Haha. Mungkin aku mau membuat penemuan resep masakan baru ala Hanji."

Hanji tersenyum.

"Well, aku tidur dulu, oke? Jangan sedih."

Ucap Hanji sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Bulir-bulir air mata Petra terus saja jatuh—

_Maaf, Hanji-san sempat cemburu padamu—_

_Padahal kau begitu memperhatikanku—_

_Malah mungkin sekarang kau yang perduli pada aku._

_Tapi aku—_

_Malah iri denganmu—_

_Aku merasa malu._

Petra mengenggam erat selimut tempat dia tidur, berantakan ya itu digambarkan saat ini.

Rambut acak-acakan menutupi tiap sudut muka milik Petra— dia merasa sangat bodoh juga lemah saat ini—

Sekaligus sakit.

_Ya hatinya sakit—_

_Mengetahui bahwa tak mungkin..._

_Keinginan terbesar yaitu kado yang paling diinginkan dapat terwujud._

_Hari ini dingin—_

_Tepat seperti bulan dimana dia akan berulang tahun—_

_Ah, sangat dingin..._

_Ini terlalu sangat dingin—_

Coba bayangkan pastilah Levi— juga merasakan masakannya, siap-siap saja kena marah esok harinya.

Ngomong-ngomong esok hari, besok ulang tahun dia sendiri— kh, rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja. Sudah membuat masakan hari ini tidak enak, mendapat ucapan kecewa atas masakannya, mendapat omelan dari Heichounya esok hari, merasa bersalah dengan Hanji-san, dan merasa dirinya hancur—

Harapan keinginan kado yang diimpikan.

Apa besok semua bisa melupakan yang tadi malam? Jam 11 lewat 35 menit huh—

25 menit lagi pergantian hari— ya hari dimana aku paling tidak ingin melewatinya lagi.

Mana mungkin ada yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan kesalahan yang dibuatnya tadi—

Lebih baik aku tidur dan menganggap tadi semua mimpi—

BUAK!

Engsel pintu Petra bengkok, ya sekarang keadaan pintu kamar Petra bisa jauh dikategorikan dengan sehat walafiat, lihatlah engsel pintu bagian atas yang lepas sedangkan yang bawah tidak.

"Waaaa!" Petra terkejut langsung tanpa sadar—melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Levi kini berada dalam kamar Petra Ral sedikit mengabaikan pintu yang menjadi korban tendangan mautnya— muka datar masih terpasang dengan sambil memegang segelas kopi hitam pekat kesukaannya dia menyesapnya perlahan.

"He—Heichou...?" Petra gelagapan segera membereskan dirinya yang berantakan, rambut, juga baju kemeja putih yang kusut.

Levi melangkah mendekati Petra.

Petra menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tanpa berani melihat Levi langsung dari tadi walau dia tidak melihatnya dia tau jika tendangan itu milik— Levi.

Sepatu coklat gelap milik Levi itu satu-satunya yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya saat ini, Petra mengigit bibir bawahnya, takut sekaligus malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"He—Heichou u—untuk ma—sakan sa—saya benar— minta maaf— hiks" Ucap Petra dengan sebisanya walau dirasa tenggorokannya sangat kering saat itu.

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali, hm?" Levi membuka suaranya dengan intonasi rendah namun cukup untuk didengar.

"M—Ma—Maaf." Petra menyeka air matanya masih dalam posisi kepala menunduk, rasanya sangat pegal namun ia masih takut melihat muka Levi saat ini.

_'Bisakah aku menikmati rasa sendirianku saat ini, Heichou? Jadi kumohon pergilah. Anda menganggu saya.'_

Tak.

Terdengar suara ketukan tidak... suara cangkir yang di taruh di meja. Levi tidak berdiri di dekat Petra kini dia duduk di kursi di ruangan kamar Petra sambil menyilangkan kaki layaknya biasa.

"H—Heichou bisakah saya ti—tidur sekarang? Sa—saya mengantuk." Alasan. Petra membuat alasan.

"Hoo, kau berani mengusirku?" Sindir Levi kepadanya.

"B—Bukan itu maksud saya."

"Kalau begitu angkat kepalamu, lihat aku."

Perintah Levi kepada Petra.

_'Saya tidak bisa Heichou.'_

_'Kumohon tinggalkan saya disini.'_

_'Sendiri.'_

Petra sama sekali tak menaikkan kepalanya malah makin terus menunduk, badannya bergetar, kedua tangannya meremas satu sama lain. Levi menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Perintahku adalah hukum, Petra."

' Memang benar. Perintahmu adalah hukum. Tapi aku ingin melanggarnya kali ini.'

Petra sama sekali tak berubah, dia masih bersikukuh dengan posisinya saat ini, menyedihkan memang. Siapa yang tidak marah—saat kau ingin sendiri— menangis sepuasnya eh yang membuatmu menangis malah datang ke tempatmu—

Sebenarnya bukan salah Levi sepenuhnya, toh dia yang meminta kado yang terlalu tinggi, tinggi sampai Tuhan tak mau mengabulkannya— mungkin di tahun berikutnya dia hanya akan meminta hal yang sewajarnya saja— bukan seperti meminta bintang di langit malam saat seperti ini. Hanya membuatmu kecewa saja.

"Baiklah, tidak ada jalan lain."

Levi membuka suara.

Eh? Tunggu? Tidak ada cara lain?

Oh, mungkin dia bakal kena fabulous kicknya.

Petra menutup matanya—dengan rasa takut yang menjalarinya sebenarnya kakinya kini mulai bergetar—seakan-akan sudah mencapai batas. Bertahanlah sebentar— pikirnya sambil mencoba menerima yang akan terjadi.

Hangat.

Di hari dingin seperti ini?

Menjalari tangan dingin miliknya. Apa ini? Apa aku sudah masuk neraka?— tunggu tangan kananku dipegang? Oleh siapa?

Eh jempolku sekarang dibalut perban dengan rapi— oleh—

Ini bukan mimpi kan?—

Ini rambut hitam kelam milik— Levi heichou— yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya tengah membalut jempolnya yang hanya teriris kecil.

"H—H—Heichou—?!" Petra hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari Levi namun Levi menariknya.

Mata mereka bertemu,

Masih dengan memegang tangan Petra, Levi membuka mulutnya seraya berkata,_** "Bon Anniversaire, Petra."**_

_Tepat jam 12 malam pergantian hari ke tanggal 14 desember, Levi memberi hadiah ucapan pada Petra, siapa yang bisa menyangka?_

Petra menganga, bibirnya kelu tak dapat mengucapkan apapun, badannya bergetar hebat. Dia mulai menangis lagi.

Levi berdiri dari posisi berlututnya lagi melepas pegangan tangannya. Petra terlihat kecewa namun itu sirna ketika Levi menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangannya. Setelah itu menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah besar tak cocok menangis lagi, memalukan."

Petra tersenyum sambil menunduk lagi. "A—Aku—s—sa—san—gat ba—baha—gia, Teri—ma ka—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Petra dipeluk erat oleh lelaki yang hanya tinggi berapa cm darinya.

Hangat.

Lagi-lagi menjalari badannya yang sedikit kedinginan akibat cuaca bersalju seperti di bulan ini, 14 Desember.

"Hm, kenapa kau gugup, Petra?" ucap Levi sambil mencium tengkuk milik Petra.

"I—i—itu..." Petra terbata-bata, mukanya sudah semerah stroberi sekarang.

"Happy Birthday Petra Ral!" Teriak semua orang tidak seisi markas mengucapkan ucapan ke Petra. Levi berdecih kesal. Menganggu—mereka menganggu pelukan mereka.

"Eh—Terima kasih." Ucap Petra ral menangis lagi, terharu—

"A—anu Petra-san maaf aku sudah kelewatan— sebenarnya— sup nya tidak ada masalah, enak seperti biasanya—" kini Eren dengan canggung bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Ta—tapi tadi Jean—" Petra melirik Jean yang tengah mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"W—Well kurasa aku keterlaluan— kami semua sudah membuat rencana pura-pura membuatmu sedih dengan mengatakan supmu hambar—sebenarnya enak. Sasha saja sampai menambah 10 mangkuk."

"Hei!" Sasha menjitak kepala Jean yang mengatai dia sembarangan. "Bukan sepuluh kok, Petra-san Cuma 20." Cengir Sasha tanpa muka berdosa.

"ITU MALAH LEBIH PARAH TAU!" Teriak semuanya ke Sasha.

"Ini, kuenya, Petra—! Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup!" teriak Hanji dengan membawa cake coklat berbentuk kepala Heichou dengan muka tersenyum.

"Oi, kenapa ekspresiku begitu—" Levi protes.

Hanji hanya tertawa, "Abaikan dia! Ayo tiup sebelum ku tiup!"

"Tidak akan. Haha." Ucap Petra meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya sendiri.

'Semoga kami masih bisa tertawa seperti ini, selamanya. juga terima kasih heichou sudah memberikan kado terindah paling terindah dalam hidupku.'

* * *

**-Omake-**

"Levi, ternyata kau tau ya tentang hari ultah Pet—"

Belum sempat Hanji mengatakannya— Levi sudah memotongnya

"Aku tau, Mata empat—" jeda sejenak. " Tapi kenapa supku sendiri rasanya yang hambar, katanya cuma pura-pura?"

"Haha,itu—buat MENGERJAIMU—!" Hanji langsung ngacir.

"Tch, seperti biasa dia minta mati." Levi mengumpat sambil melihat punggung Hanji yang hilang dari penglihatannya.

"A..anu... Hanji-san kelihatan senang sekali barusan. Ada apa ya, heichou?" tanya Petra saat memasuki ruangan Levi sambil menaruh cangkir kopi kesukaan Levi di atas mejanya.

"Kau mau tau, hm?"Tanya Levi yang masih menatap kertas dokumennya.

"Ti—tidak juga tidak apa-apa, heichou." Jawab Petra dengan muka kecewa, lagi.

"Hoo, kau cemburu?" kini mata Levi menatap langsung mata milik Petra.

Petra sontak reflek mengangguk kemudian cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti—tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"I—iya."

"Baiklah, aku tadi mencium Hanji."

Levi memegang dagu Petra dengan tangan kiri.

"O—Oh... begitu." Ucap Petra dengan bola mata meredup. Bulir-bulir matanya terkumpul lagi disudut mata karamel miliknya itu.

"Bo—Boleh saya permisi sekarang?" Petra ingin cepat-cepat kembali kekamarnya sekarang. Ugh dia ingin menangis lagi—sudah tidak tahan.

Levi menatap tajam ke arah muka Petra yang mau menangis itu.

"Kau percaya? Mana mungkin aku mencium dia, bodoh."

"E—eh?"

"Aku Cuma ingin mencium seseorang—"

Cup

Levi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dia langsung segera mengecup bibir milik Petra, ya dia hanya ingin menciumnya, Petra Ral seorang.

Levi melepas ciuman kilatnya itu.

"Yang akan menjadi milikku, seutuhnya."

Levi mencium gadis itu lagi, lebih lama.

Melepasnya lagi.

"Aku juga menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Petra ral."

Petra hanya menganga—tentunya dengan semburat merah yang tercipta dimuka manisnya saat ini, membuat Levi tak tahan mau mencium gadis itu—lagi.

"Wah mesranya..."

"H—Hanji-san kenapa kita malah mengintip mereka?"

"Diam Eren, diam dan nikmatilah."

"**A—AK—AKU T—TA—TAK K—KU—KUAT LAGI!**"

Armin berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan menutup mukanya dengan tangan menjauhi —pintu kamar corporal.

"**HOO. KALIAN. MAU. MELIHAT. YA**."

Levi berkacak pinggang menatap Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha yang tengah menonton itu dengan tatapan **SUPER DUPER SERAM**.

**"WARNING. WARNING SETAN. WARNING SETAN KELUAR. SAYA ULANGI SETAN KELUAR. KABUR SELAMATKAN DIRI!"**

_Satu hal yang di dapat **Petra** saat itu adalah** Levi, Heichou-nya** adalah orang yang perduli pada orang lain bukan satu orang namun semuanya._

* * *

**THE END**

[**Bon Anniversaire**] = **Happy Birthday** [bahasa perancis]

18 Des 13

**Spesial buat Petra Ral yang tengah berulang tahun**, hiks telat banget tapi gak apa-apa—semoga suka—!

ENDING DENGAN GAJENYA XD maaf ga ada humor—garing.

**:D Ditunggu Reviewnya ya!**


End file.
